1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a dispensing head and a method of dispensing for providing increased carbonation in a dispensed fountain soft drink.
2. The Prior Art
F. L. AUSTIN U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,675 has a post-mix carbonated beverage dispensing head with discrete pathways for water and syrup which both lead to a mixing nozzle. This particular dispensing head is available with two types of volumetric flow rate control for the water. The first type is a fixed elastomeric washer and the second type is a movable piston in a sleeve with an adjustable biasing spring.
The highest level of carbonation that has been obtainable from this dispensing head has been 3.6 volumes of carbon dioxide. More carbonation is wanted and needed, particularly with the most popular cola beverages.